There's Still A Lot To Learn
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: AU. No curse. No Fairytale. Emma Nolan ends up pregnant. She struggles with her family coming to terms to her growing up and she must understand there is still a lot to learn about life. Family, friendship, Love. Summary sucks...I do think Neal is Bae so...
1. Chapter 1

** There is still a lot to learn**

**AU. No curse. No Fairytale. Emma Nolan ends up pregnant. She struggles with her family coming to terms to her growing up and she must understand there is still a lot to learn. **

**THIS HAS BEEN HAUNTING ME ALL DAY SO I HAD TO GET IT DOWN! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT I DO HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**PLAYED A BIT WITH THIS! I WILL ALWAYS BE A WOODENSWAN SHIPPER BUT I LOVED NEAL TOO MUCH AS TO NOT HAVE A STORY WITH THAT SHIP. **

**I ADDED EMMA'S BROTHERS FROM MY OTHER STORY "MAKE IT RIGHT" **

**EMMA (17)**

**MICHAEL (13)**

**BRANDON "BRAN" (11)**

**SEBASTIAN (8)**

**SAMUEL "SAM" (3) SAM HAS BEEN ADDED FOR THE PROPOSE OF THIS STORY BECAUSE I LOVE THAT NAME SO MUCH! **

** Anyways! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: **

"Fuck" Emma muttered as she bent down at the toilet. Trying a drinking game hadn't been as fun as she had thought. But it couldn't be that she was still hung over. It had been like two days ago.

"Emma?" She heard Mary call her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She called. "I think I might just have the flu!"

"Oh" She heard her mother at the door. "Okay, well in that case, go lay down and I will bring you some soup"

Emma groaned. She loved her mother, she was the best.

* * *

"What's wrong with Emma?" David asked his wife as she came down. The boys were already at the table having breakfast. "Is she okay?"

"I''m sure she's fine" Mary smiled. "She just isn't feeling too good, that's all"

"Oh" David said "We should stay home then" Michael looked up at his father.

"I think I might have something too" He pretended to be coughing.

"You are going to school, all of you are" Mary leaned to kiss her husband. "Please make sure they are out the door in time"

"Yes ma'm" David joked as he winked at his son "Sorry bud"

"Hey, I tried" Michael winked making his mother roll her eyes.

* * *

"Emma?" Mary opened the door slowly. Emma was curled up under the covers. "Your brother tried to convince he was sick too" She commented sitting by Emma's side.

"Amateur" Emma joked. "I do really feel sick though"

"I know" Mary brushed her cheek slowly "Having too much fun with Neal?" Emma blinked twice surprised. Mary giggled. "I was your age once, I know what a hang over looks like" Yes, except she hadn't been drinking.

"I thought you didn't drink" Emma bit her lip. Busted.

"I don't, but I tended many trough the years. Your dad and your Uncle Sean, were quite the characters."

"Ha, that would be funny to see, Dad drunk" Emma closed her mouth as she saw David standing by the door.

"So, this is what it is about?" He said gravely "You had too much to drink?"

"I..." Emma trailed off. "Had a beer, I swear I think I am actually sick"

"A beer?" David went pale. "You are not enough to be drinking"

"And you think I don't?" Emma responded. David fell silent.

"Do you need me to drop Sam off as well?" David turned to Mary.

"No, I've got him" Mary exchanged a glance with David. She muttered they would talk later and he left. Emma could see he was upset.

"What's up with him?" Emma asked Mary. "He worries too much."

"He is your father" Mary told her sternly "And you are his only daughter"

"A right" Emma felt light headed. "That."

* * *

**FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE! JUST TO SET UP THE STORY... NEXT: EMMA CONFIDES HER FEARS TO HER BEST FRIEND. GUESS WHO?**

**Hate it? Love it? Share your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**There is still a lot to learn**

**AU. No curse. No Fairytale. ****Emma Nolan ends up pregnant. She struggles with her family coming to terms to her growing up and she must understand there is still a lot to learn.**

**THIS HAS BEEN HAUNTING ME ALL DAY SO I HAD TO GET IT DOWN! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT I DO HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**PLAYED A BIT WITH THIS! I WILL ALWAYS BE A WOODENSWAN SHIPPER BUT I LOVED NEAL TOO MUCH AS TO NOT HAVE A STORY WITH THAT SHIP.**

**I ADDED EMMA'S BROTHERS FROM MY OTHER STORY "SOUL OF STEEL"**

**EMMA (17)**

**MICHAEL (13)**

**BRANDON "BRAN" (11)**

**SEBASTIAN (8)**

**SAMUEL "SAM" (3) SAM HAS BEEN ADDED FOR THE PROPOSE OF THIS STORY BECAUSE I LOVE THAT NAME SO MUCH!**

**Anyways! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

"What am I going to do?" Emma muttered under her breath. She had avoided the truth long enough.

"Emma!" Alexandra and Ruby caught up with her as soon as she walked through the gate "Are you okay?"

"What happened to you yesterday?" Ruby asked. "You ditched us yesterday"

"Yeah well…I wasn't feeling too good, sorry you guys" she offered them a smile.

"Ah, don't worry it's not a big deal" Alexandra said hugging Emma "You are okay though"

"I… guess" She had been friends with these girls from birth. She could not lie to them "I need to tell you something, but you have to swear you won't tell anyone" Ruby and Alex looked at her expectantly and she took a deep breath "I'm late"

"What?" Ruby asked. "We are just in time…" Alex shoved her arm as she understood. "You think you are…."

"I'm not sure yet but, yeah" she said closing her eyes. "I have to make sure though, but everyone knows everyone in this town"

"Someone is going to tell" Ruby said gravely. "Don't worry Em"

"Yeah, I mean we are going to help you" Alex told her rubbing her arm.

"Thanks guys" Emma smiled. In that moment they spotted August and Neal.

"Act natural" Ruby told Alexandra softly. The boys smirked at them.

"Hey Em" Neal wrapped an arm around Emma. "Missed you yesterday, sorry I couldn't go visit you… the coach went bananas on us"

"Wouldn't be the first time" the blonde smiled softly. August smiled at her friend. "We need to get to class" And with that she shoved all the insecurities she had to the back and tried to focus in school but August could see something was off. He knew Emma just as much as the girls did. Truth be told he had a huge crush on Emma, but Neal was his best friend as he wasn't going to betray him like that. He had to talk to her though.

"Emma!" she heard someone shout after her. She had decided to walk home since Neal couldn't not drive her. He had practice. Again. "Wait up!"

"What are you doing here?" she inquired.

"I skipped practice. Want me to walk you home?" Emma rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You shouldn't be missing practice if you want that scholarship, you know?" She knew August didn't really liked football but it was a way for him to let go on all he had going on. His mother had recently died and August tried his best to make his father proud.

"I don't care about it anyway" he put his hands on his pockets and began walking "I just want to get out of this town as soon as I graduate."

"You sound so sure of yourself" Emma told him.

"I am. I have been applying to some colleges. Arts program" He said with a smile.

"Right. Mr. Big writer" Emma said. "Got any replies yet?"

"Not just yet" He said. She smiled sympathetically. "They will though… so what's going on with you?"

Emma froze. "What do you mean?" She knew August could read through her.

"Something's off" he told her. "Everything okay at home?"

"Yeah, you are talking about Mary and David, so all is fine" August hadn't bought that. She bit her lip "Dad's been a bit tense lately. "Ever since… he is been having some trouble with his legs. He thinks I don't notice, or even that mom doesn't but… well we do, we just don't want to worry my brothers" August could see she was about to cry. Her family was a big deal to her. Her father was a war veteran. Now discharged from an injury back when Emma was 9. David Nolan was one of the bravest people August knew. And he knew how it hurt Emma that the struggles of war still affected her father. She knew that was why he worked at the animal shelter. He loved being with animals. He had some sort of a magic touch.

"So, that's the only thing?" August asked. Emma nodded avoiding his gaze.

"Hey come on. It's me" He said reaching to touch her chin. "You can tell me anything"

* * *

"Hey beautiful" David walked into the kitchen that afternoon wrapping his arms around his wife. She turned around to face him.

"Hey" she kissed his lips softly "How was work?"

"Good" he smiled. "What about you?" Mary bit her lip. "What?"

"Emma isn't home yet" David's face turned white. "She texted me about 20 minutes ago but…"

"I bet he is with that Neal kid" David said. In that moment the front door swung open. Mary and David went to meet Emma.

"Where were you?" Her father asked. Emma looked at her mother inquiringly. "Emma?"

"August walked me home and we got to talking, walked a bit slower. Sorry" She said. "You can call him"

David stared at her for a moment. "Dinner is ready" Emma nodded and looked away from him. As she climbed the stairs she felt lightheaded. If only he knew what she had been really doing

"She is just something" Mary said. A sudden feeling of guilt washed over her. "Don't you think you were a bit harsh?"

"A bit yeah, but…" David said. "I worry about her."

"You always worry" Mary told him. David smiled softly kissing her lips.

* * *

**DONE! SO YES I FOLOWED THE STORYLINE FROM SOUL OF STEEL BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND THIS WITHOUT READING IT! ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **

**A SIDE NOTE, RUBY IS A BIT OLDER THAN EMMA AND ALEX. SHE IS WITH THE BOYS JUST A YEAR AHEAD. SHE LIVES WITH HER GRANDMOTHER AS HER MOTHER DIED WHEN SHE WAS A BABY. **

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**There is still a lot to learn**

**AU. No curse. No Fairytale. ****Emma Nolan ends up pregnant. She struggles with her family coming to terms to her growing up and she must understand there is still a lot to learn.**

**THIS HAS BEEN HAUNTING ME ALL DAY SO I HAD TO GET IT DOWN! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT I DO HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**PLAYED A BIT WITH THIS! I WILL ALWAYS BE A WOODENSWAN SHIPPER BUT I LOVED NEAL TOO MUCH AS TO NOT HAVE A STORY WITH THAT SHIP.**

**I ADDED EMMA'S BROTHERS FROM MY OTHER STORY "SOUL OF STEEL"**

**EMMA (17)**

**MICHAEL (13)**

**BRANDON "BRAN" (11)**

**SEBASTIAN (8)**

**SAMUEL "SAM" (3) SAM HAS BEEN ADDED FOR THE PROPOSE OF THIS STORY BECAUSE I LOVE THAT NAME SO MUCH!**

**Chapter 3:**

I told my mother before I even told Neal. Well, I actually didn't tell her. She sort of guessed it. That was the downside of having a close relationship with her. She could read me front and backwards. My dad was another story. He had been dealing with a lot lately. His spine condition was getting worse and he refused to see it.

He was so hard headed. Leroy had said I was too much like my dad (My mom was pretty stubborn too) He didn't want to take the pills they had prescribed for the pain because he didn't want to depend on medicine. He knew how that would affect him in time. He refused to see Kyle because it was admitting that his injury was coming back to haunt him. My dad wasn't old. He was not even 40 and all of this was already getting to him. I could see he was scared. He was worried.

I came sneaking back into the house after talking to August. He had told me I did not need to worry about what do with the baby and used my parents as an example of success for a young marriage. Yes my parents had been married for 18 years. I was 18. So it wasn't hard to figure out what had happened there.

"Had fun?" I heard a voice whisper behind me. I knew that voice._ Crap. _I turned around to face my dad. His eyes sparkled in the darkness.

"I..." My mother being mad was one thing but I was terrified of what my actions my cause in my relationship with David. Maybe it was because I had been the first born and the only girl "Mom said I could go out" this

"I see..." Dad said leaning foward on the couch and turning on a small lamp. "And did she say you could be out this late?"

"I was with Alex. You can call Aunt Ashley..." I muttered. Dad smiled.

"You are old enough for certain things but not for others Emma" He said sternly. "I just don't want you to grow up as fast as fast as I had to."

"Maybe that's what I am destined to do" I said shrugging. I joined him on the couch. I was aware that he knew something. Had he been told about the baby? "Ever since you came back that night, nine years ago" Dad sighed. Something was wrong.

"I need to talk to you" His tone changed. His voice was about to break "Something happened today that made me realize I have failed as a father and as a husband..." _I was dead. _

"Dad...I can explain..." My heart was pounding.

"I almost dropped your brother today" His words were full of sorrow. "My legs gave in and..." THIS was what was happening. His time at war and the injury that had almost cost him his life was back. "I..." I could see he was crying. My dad was not the kind of guy to hide his emotions but it killed me. "I need to sort things out Em"

"Are you going to do the surgery?" His face was of genuine surprise. "I heard you and Mom talking..."

He smiled a bit. "It's a huge risk. A lot of things could go wrong" Yes. I had heard that one before.

"Are you scared?" I took his hand and he touched my chin.

"I'm more scared of what will be of you guys if I..." He dropped his face."Your mother is so mad at me"

"Yeah, I figured that much" I smiled. "She said that you showed her a will"

"I did" He said. "I just need to be prepared"

* * *

**Short yes! I am sorry! Okay so David is going to have spine surgery. Next: Emma talks to her mom about a certain Deja vú situation and David prepares to have surgery. Emma battles with whether to tell her dad or not about the baby yet and Ashley makes a surprising confession to Emma. **


	4. Chapter 4

**There is still a lot to learn**

**AU. No curse. No Fairytale. Emma Nolan ends up pregnant. She struggles with her family coming to terms to her growing up and she must understand there is still a lot to learn.**

**THIS HAS BEEN HAUNTING ME ALL DAY SO I HAD TO GET IT DOWN! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT I DO HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**PLAYED A BIT WITH THIS! I WILL ALWAYS BE A WOODENSWAN SHIPPER BUT I LOVED NEAL TOO MUCH AS TO NOT HAVE A STORY WITH THAT SHIP.**

**I ADDED EMMA'S BROTHERS FROM MY OTHER STORY "MAKE IT RIGHT"**

**EMMA (17)**

**MICHAEL (13)**

**BRANDON "BRAN" (11)**

**SEBASTIAN (8)**

**SAMUEL "SAM" (3) SAM HAS BEEN ADDED FOR THE PROPOSE OF THIS STORY BECAUSE I LOVE THAT NAME SO MUCH!**

**Anyways! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

I am not coming to terms with the fact that my father might die. No, I am preparing to be executed I know my mom hasn't said anything about the baby because she wants me to. It's the day of my dad's spine surgery. His friend Ray had come all the way from Seattle to be here. He had been the one that had taken care of him all those years ago.

"Well look at you kid" He mocked me. "I think I'm seeing double" I smiled as my cheeks burned with basfulness. He then turned to my mom and hugged her. "It's going to be okay Mary"

"Yeah I know" My mom said smiling and still holding on to the man as if she was about to collapse. "A lot can happen"

"And maybe it won't" Ray said reassuringly.

"You said maybe" My mom bit her lip. "Maybe it's something" It was something. I had been inside the room as the explained the risks of the surgery to David, He held mom's hand. She would look at him reassuringly but I knew she was breaking inside.

"Emma?" I heard my mother call "Why don't you take a moment and then you go in?" Why was she telling me this? Oh yeah, I had started to cry. Tears streamed down my face as I thought about the possibility of not seeing that goofy half smile again. I nodded as Mom cleaned my face. "I'll go get your brothers"

* * *

I walked in. Dad was talking to Uncle Sean. So immerse in their conversation, they didn't even noticed me coming in. I always loved the relationship my father and Sean had. Not brothers by blood but in the end brothers. Sean offered me a smile and turned to Dad. "I'll see you when you wake up" I saw dad nod and hand a folder to Sean. The will. My dad was such a drama queen sometimes. Or maybe he was just realistic?

"Hey" I told him as I sat on the bed. Dad smiled. "Ray is here"

"So yeah, I am definitely going to see the other side" I knew he was trying to come up with a joke. It hadn't worked. "I am kidding Em"

"Yeah, tell your wife that" I said with a shrug. I waited for a smart comeback but it didn't come. "Dad... I..." I had to tell him the truth. I had to tell him that history had repeated itself. I was going to be a teenage Mom. The only difference between me and Neal and my parents was... well I wasn't sure. Neal said he was ready to step up and be responsible, I wasn't so sure.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he touch my chin softly "You can tell me Emma"

"I don't think I can" I said bitterly "I really can't, I wasn't even afraid to tell other people.. I was scared of telling you because..."

"Emma what did you do?" His voice was worried and shaky. He was more worried about me being harmed than anything else. "Did Neal do something?"

"We..." I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear to look him straight in the eyes. "I'm pregnant Daddy"

* * *

"What happened?" Ashley asked Mary as they both watched Emma storm out of David's room.

"Destiny happened" Mary said bitterly. "I need to get the boys inside." Ashley nodded. "Could you go check on Emma?"

"Sure" Ashley placed a hand on Mary's shoulder and watched her usher her boys inside.

She found Emma sitting on a chair near the waiting room. She seemed more like a wounded animal than a child. Ashley took a deep breath and sat next to her.

"Thought you might be hungry" She offered the teenager a chocolate bar.

Emma did not look at her. "That's not food"

"Well" Ashley sat next to her. "It's something and it looks like you need it"

"I messed up" Emma turned to see her aunt. Her eyes were red and puffy "I really did it this time, and dad might die and he hates me!"

"Emma" Ashley said softly. "He doesn't hate you, he is just..."

"Figuring how?" Emma said sarcastically.

"No, he is processing whatever it is he needs to process" Ashley said. "Your mom told me"

"I figured she would" Emma took the chocolate bar. "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree"

"No" Ashley smiled remembering the day when Mary had told her about Emma. "But that doesn't matter to your dad. He has things to figure out kid, that's all"

"If he wasn't in that bed, he would have already killed Neal" Emma muttered.

"That's true" Ashley said. Emma remained quiet. "And now Emma... I am going to tell you something but you have to promise me that you won't tell your parents I told you" Emma's interest sparkled as she looked up. "When your dad was little, he had a pretty bad step father and... well when he was old enough to get out of the house, he did" Ashley shivered at the memories. "The only family he had left was your Mom, Ruth was in pretty bad shape and..."

"Why are you telling me this?" Emma asked. She felt dizzy. She knew her father had some sort of dark secret he didn't want anyone to know but she had never heard about it first hand.

"Because, your parents were on their own when you came along, they didn't have anyone to help them or teach them how to be parents and... well you do"

"Will he ever forgive me?" Emma asked. She was about to break into tears once more.

"Time is what you both need to heal" Ashley said.

"What if he doesn't have anytime left?" Emma did not want to think about it. But yes, it was a possibility and the last thing she had told David was something he wasn't ready to hear.

* * *

"Is it going to hurt?" Sebastian asked David as the doctor had said they were almost ready for him.

"No, I am going to be sleeping so I won't feel anything" David smiled. "Don't worry buddy"

"What if you don't wake up?" Michael had said it out loud. His brothers looked from Mary to David and back again. Sam seemed utterly confused. "What then?"

"Michael..." Mary said warningly. "Don't talk like that"

"Why not?" Michael said. "It's just like last time"

"He is saying goodbye" Brandon pointed out. "Are you?"

"Guys" David said swalloing in hard. "Let's not think the worse okay, but yes it could be"

"Is that why Emma was crying?" Bran asked. David looked at Mary and nodded.

"Don't do it daddy!" Sammy threw himself to David. "Wake up!"

"Listen, I know this is scary, but I have to do this so I feel better, I can't be living like this..." Sammy cuddled closer to David. "And I have faith that I will be okay so I need you to have faith in me okay?" David scanned each boy's face. Michael shared Emma's worry while his younger brothers battled inside to come to terms with it.

"David" Dr. Whale entered the room quietly "It's time" David sighed as he said goodbye to each child.

"Be okay daddy" Sammy said as Michael picked him up. They all said goodbye to David until it was just him and Mary in the room.

"You okay?" Mary asked her husband as she cupped his with her hands. "Is it Emma?"

"I can't be a grandfather..." David sighed. "I am barely out of being a dad..."

"I know" Mary said. There was a moment of silence.

"How long have you known?" Mary blushed as her eyes locked with David's.

"A few weeks" Mary admitted. "She wanted to tell you herself"

"I am going to kill that Neal kid" David muttered. "I swear..."

"You have to be okay first" Mary kissed his cheek "Then I will help you"

"No, you won't" David mocked her. "I love you"

"I love you too" Mary kissed his lips. The kiss was quick but full of passion "Grandpa"

"Not funny" David said bluntly "Not even a little"

"Maybe a bit?" Mary said "I am going to be a grandma for goodness sake!"

"Okay now" David kissed her once more. "That's a bit funny"

"Shut up"

* * *

**Done! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Okay so up next: The aftermath of David's surgery and how everyone spent the time during the surgery**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**There is still a lot to learn**

**AU. No curse. No Fairytale. Emma Nolan ends up pregnant. She struggles with her family coming to terms to her growing up and she must understand there is still a lot to learn.**

**THIS HAS BEEN HAUNTING ME ALL DAY SO I HAD TO GET IT DOWN! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT I DO HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**PLAYED A BIT WITH THIS! I WILL ALWAYS BE A WOODENSWAN SHIPPER BUT I LOVED NEAL TOO MUCH AS TO NOT HAVE A STORY WITH THAT SHIP.**

**I ADDED EMMA'S BROTHERS FROM MY OTHER STORY "MAKE IT RIGHT"**

**EMMA (17)**

**MICHAEL (13)**

**BRANDON "BRAN" (11)**

**SEBASTIAN (8)**

**SAMUEL "SAM" (3) SAM HAS BEEN ADDED FOR THE PROPOSE OF THIS STORY BECAUSE I LOVE THAT NAME SO MUCH!**

**Anyways! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Here I am.

I watch.

I wait.

I am hungry. I can see Neal and August coming to sit with me. I can see they come bearing gifts. A bear claw and a sandwich. All for me. Since, you know... I am eating for two.

* * *

Hours passed and everyone was still. Michael and Bran kept themselves busy with a game of Go Fish. My mother found comfort on sitting with Sam and Sebastian My grandma Ruth had arrived about an hour before. She had wanted to be here before my dad had been taken upstairs. Not a chance. She had now a new boyfriend. Garrett. My dad was still uneasy about the guy but he figured my grandma was a big girl. Now that I knew about Albert and what my dad had gone trough, he could never be too cautious.

* * *

"How are you?" Neal had asked me that already. He was getting on my nerves even though I knew he meant well. "Sorry, I just..." I had rolled my eyes at him. August avoided me too. "I'll be back"

"Bring me an Apolo bar when you come back?" I pleaded. He touched my chin softly and nodded. August followed him closely as he winked at me.

"And here I am wishing a boy would like me and you have two" Alex said as she collapsed next to me.

"Shut up" I said and she winked at me "What?"

"Your mom was telling my mom about you guys coming with us for the night" I almost choked.

"What?!" I looked at my mother and she looked back at me. Almost pleadingly. "I am not moving"

* * *

I did not move. No one had the patience or the will to do so. August and Neal were escorted out by my Uncle Sean. My brothers, except for Michael all slept soundly when Ashley left. My brother's face mirrored mine. He was so mad about not being able to stay but my mother's face was too exhausted for him to do otherwise.

"How much longer?" I asked my mother, Granny and Sean. They all looked at me, speechless.

* * *

I dozed off for a moment and when I woke up my mother was gone.

I found her in the small hospital chapel.

"Hey it's me again" She spoke. "I know I have been doing this too much lately, well actually since David joined the Army but, please, I cannot lose him. I need him. My kids do too. Specially Emma... she well she is so scared her father doesn't love he anymore because she is going to have a baby. Emma actually asked me why I had reacted the way I did when I found out. Why I didn't freak out, well I did the same thing, I knew it was wrong but that baby was the most important thing, the greatest gift you had given me. David had given me and it was what kept me strong when he was gone. And Emma and Neal well... they are a bit different but still..."

"You didn't want the same life for your kid? the same housewife, teacher, life?" I startled her but she smiled when she saw me.

"No I did not" my mother took a seat and I joined her. " I wanted bigger things for you.."

"I can still go to college Mom..." I smiled. "I'll do my best to graduate and school and all. I can go until I can't walk anymore"

"Oh well" she mocked me "I'd love to see you try baby, but it's a lot harder, than you think"

"Well Mom..." I smiled and leaned my head on her shoulder "I can do it"

* * *

Uncle Sean had come to get us. Dr Whale was waiting for us.

"I am sorry" He said keeping eye contact. "There were some complications, I was forced to induce David into a coma to prevent brain damage" I froze- I turned to see my mother almost collapsing.

"When is he going to wake up?" I asked. Dr. Whale bowed.

"The next 48 hours are crucial."

* * *

**Please don't hate me for doing this! But I do have a plan.. so so sorry about taking forever to update**

**Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**There is still a lot to learn**

**AU. No curse. No Fairytale. Emma Nolan ends up pregnant. She struggles with her family coming to terms to her growing up and she must understand there is still a lot to learn.**

**THIS HAS BEEN HAUNTING ME ALL DAY SO I HAD TO GET IT DOWN! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT I DO HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**PLAYED A BIT WITH THIS! I WILL ALWAYS BE A WOODENSWAN SHIPPER BUT I LOVED NEAL TOO MUCH AS TO NOT HAVE A STORY WITH THAT SHIP.**

**I ADDED EMMA'S BROTHERS FROM MY OTHER STORY "MAKE IT RIGHT"**

**EMMA (17)**

**MICHAEL (13)**

**BRANDON "BRAN" (11)**

**SEBASTIAN (8)**

**SAMUEL "SAM" (3) **

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

I went back to school today. It's been 2 days since my father was induced into a coma. Dr. Whale is hoping dad will wake up today. I am hoping that too. There's so much I need to tell David. I need to apologize for being the way I've been lately. I am his only daughter and I should know better, If I had learned anything from having teenage parents I would have never found myself in this mess.

Everyone looks at me as if I have a disease of some sort. I know it's not because of the baby because not a lot of people know about it. No, in this town everyone knows everyone and I know people are feeling sorry for me. When I was younger, everyone felt sorry for me when my dad ended up in a wheelchair and everyone is feeling sorry for me again. I hate it. I am the one feeling like crap, I don't need their looks or their encouraging words.

"Ignore it" August whispered as we passed on some cheerleaders. "Just ignore it"

"Easy for you to say" I hissed as we entered the classroom. My teacher smiled at me and then gave August a questioning look. Where the hell was Neal? Late again!

* * *

"I am sorry for calling you in Mrs. Nolan" The principal told Mary "I know this is the last place you want to be in right now" Wrong. Mary hated hospitals. And still they had been a constant in her life since she was young. Her mother had died. Her father had died. She had seen Ruby die as well. She had been in the emergency room several times with David when they were little. She had given birth to 5 children. She had seen David been admitted more times in his adulthood as well. Wrong. "We're very sorry for all you have been going trough" Yeah tell her something she didn't know already. "But I need to say this before it gets any worse"

"What is it?" Mary asked. The woman smiled again. "I am not new at been here, you just have to say it"

"It's Michael" Mrs. Lowell sighed. "He's been... aggressive He's always been a very good boy but... I think things have taken a turn lately." Well his father was in the hospital fighting for his life and his sister was pregnant. Duh! Mary waited a moment to see her son enter the office. She was shocked as she discovered a giant bruise on his face. Her mind raced back in time to when David had been a child. The abuse he had suffered as a kid had always made Mary shiver. She knew it wasn't the same but, Michael looked too much like David and Mary felt dizzy.

"Mom..." Michael sighed. "I'm sorry.." His mother ran her fingers trough her short hair.

"Because of his clean sheet at school" Mrs. Lowell said. "I will let this go with a warning and a day's suspension, Michael"

"Yeah" The boy shrugged and swung his bag over his shoulder. "I've got it Mrs. Lowell"

"Good" The woman smiled softly. Mary thanked her for the attention and she and Michael made their way outside.

The boy was quiet for a moment. "Mom, I was... it wasn't my fault" Mary stopped dryly to look at her son. She had no head to deal with this.

"I need your help buddy" Mary said softly. She was not going to tell him off. She had no energy and no patience right ow. "I am really trying here"

"I know" Michael said. "I just...I was mad" They climbed into David's truck. Mary had decided to drive around on it. It smelled like him. "I heard some kids saying stuff and..."

Mary took a deep breath. "I understand that you were mad, everyone has the right to get mad but you know better than to get into fights! I don't need another member of this family to end up in the hospital. Michael didn't say another word. His mother had said it all.

* * *

Emma drove around town in her mom's van. She had to go pick up her brothers. Neal was next to her. "So my mom called" She told him "Michael got into a fight at school" Neal turned to look at her. "She said he's fine but she sounded... I'm not sure how she sounded"

"Well" Neal smiled. "She has a lot on her plate. So does your brother, he just needs to cool off"

"I was thinking... maybe you could talk to him?" Emma had not thought she'd turn to her boyfriend but her brother needed some kind of man to man talk and the only one she could think of was here.

"Sure" Neal smiled kissing her hand. "If you need me to, I'm there Em"

"Thanks" She sighed as she parked outside of the school. Brandon and Sebastian were already waiting for her.

"Hey Em!" Her eight year old brother gave her a big grin.

"Hey Neal" Bran seemed a bit less excited to see them. "Are we going to the hospital?"

"We need to pick Sammy up first and then go home and eat" Emma said. "Mom said we could go later"

"Or..." Neal looked back at the boys "We could eat at the hospital"

"Yes!" Bran said "Please Emma I want to go see dad"

"You need to do homework guys" Emma told them. "Maybe later okay?"

"There's tables there too" Bran groaned. "I want to go see my dad!" Emma groaned as she and Neal shared a knowing look.

She wanted to see her dad but she didn't want to hear Dr. Whale say he wasn't going to wake up.

* * *

When Emma and the boys got there, all the people they knew was in the waiting room with Mary. Emma saw Michael sitting in the far corner and when he saw her, turned away ashamed.

Dr. Whale made his way to them a moment later. "Mary" That tone was never good. "There hasn't been... any brain function that suggest David won't wake up soon..." Emma saw her mother's face light up "But... I am not sure about when he will"

"But you said two days" Aunt Ashley held my mother. "Now you are saying..."

"I am not telling you to lose hope but... His body seems to need more time to heal and I don't want to take any chances"

"Or else" Thomas said. "He won't wake up" silence filled the room. Sam glanced at Emma and her heart sank. She had been in his place before

"I really want to say that all the odds are on our side but... everyone is different" Dr. Whale smiled softly at Mary.

"I need to see him"Emma said bluntly. Her mother sighed. Emma had seen her mother put a brave front for them but now she seemed to be slowly falling apart. She was determinetelco help her but she hadnt been able to enter her father's room since she had told him about the baby. Emma wondered how she would be able to keep it together once she saw her father again. She would need a little help. She then thought of the stories she knew. Her and David used to read a bunch of stories when she was little.

Her favorite had always been Snow White and like a lot of little girls. Her daddy had been her Prince Charming, maybe it was time to dust off her old storybook.

* * *

**So... next chapter Emma reads to her dad and Mary and Michael have a talk plus Emma goes to her first sonogram! So sorry for the late update guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**There is still a lot to learn**

**AU. No curse. No Fairytale. Emma Nolan ends up pregnant. She struggles with her family coming to terms to her growing up and she must understand there is still a lot to learn.**

**THIS HAS BEEN HAUNTING ME ALL DAY SO I HAD TO GET IT DOWN! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT I DO HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**PLAYED A BIT WITH THIS! I WILL ALWAYS BE A WOODENSWAN SHIPPER BUT I LOVED NEAL TOO MUCH AS TO NOT HAVE A STORY WITH THAT SHIP.**

**I ADDED EMMA'S BROTHERS FROM MY OTHER STORY "MAKE IT RIGHT"**

**EMMA (17)**

**MICHAEL (13)**

**BRANDON "BRAN" (11)**

**SEBASTIAN (8)**

**SAMUEL "SAM" (3)**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Time comes to make a choice. I made one and decided to keep my baby. Just like my parents had decided to keep me. There I was sitting at the doctor's office for my first sonogram. My mom and Neal were at each side of me.

I hated myself for pulling my mom away from my dad when he was still in a coma but she had insisted and I have no heart to contradict her or tell her otherwise.

"Emma" the nurse told me sweetly as we went into the office. "Is that everyone?" My mother nodded as I hopped on the bed. The doctor would be here soon. I could see my mom's piercing eyes on me.

"I'm fine" I told her as she pulled up a chair next to me. Neal had his head down as if he was waiting for my mother to snap out of her catatonic like state and kill him for what he had done.

"I know you are" Mary had always been the though one. She had been the one too keep it together even when she was younger. She cared for all her children and husband unconditionally I examined my mother closely. Age was really getting the best of her this time and she wasn't even 40. The stress of the thought of loosing my father was too much of a burden.

"You keep staring" I said as she squeezed my hand.

"Your father used to do that" My mother said softly. "The first time when came in for one of these. He was so nervous"

"Are you?" I asked. Before she could answer the doctor came in and greeted us kindly. She took a moment to process that Neal was there. He was sort of hard to miss and yet she didn't seem to impressed that he had been the one to knock me up. Me on the other hand. She didn't show me indifference like I toght she would. It was clear she knew my mom because she asked her about David.

Hearing a baby's heartbeat for the first time. Man. I cannot express the emotions. I knew I was terrified by the prospect of being a teenage mother. Of having someone depending on me. But then you hear it and it is clear that you cannot wait to meet this little person.

* * *

"So...?" Michael sat in a chair facing his father. He had promised to stay with David until Emma and Mary came back. "When are you going to wake up dad, mom is really scared. so much she didn't even told me off for hitting someone. I know you would have snapped but she is not even able to do that anymore. She looks so lost, so broken. How am I you ask? well except for a black eye and twisted wrist, I'll be fine, I can't say the same about the other guy though"

"Michael?" Mary knocked on the door softly. The boy turned around.

"I was just saying... I was sorry for hitting that kid" Michael blushed." Dr. Whale says he can hear me"

"Yeah" Mary walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders. Michael closed her eyes. "Emma is here"

"Is she okay?" the boy's eyes were alert.

"Just fine, she and the baby are good" Mary felt herself fighting tears again.

"Mom?" Michael could feel her shake. Michael thought of what to say next. "You know... I bet dad would be happy if Emma has a boy"

"How do you figure that?" Mary stared at her son's piercing blue eyes.

"I know because he told me" Mary was taken aback. "He said he wasn't angry at Emma. I mean yeah he wanted to kill Neal but.. he was just mostly scared...I have been meaning to tell Emma that but I wasn't sure on when"

* * *

I entered the hospital room holding on two my thick leather fairy-tale book close to my chest. I had almost backed out on it because I had not faced my father since I had told him about the baby but something Michael had told me made me reconsider. What if I've never got the chance to say I was sorry and I lost my dad all together?

Maybe he would forgive me but I would never be able to forgive myself. That is why I am here. Because I love him and while he's there in a world where I can't reach him to explain myself. What I can do is read to him and maybe we will both remind ourselves that no matter how old I am I will always be a kid in his eyes.

_"When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her white coffin he knew all that was left was to say goodbye. He had to give her one last kiss, and when he did true love proved more powerful than any curse, a pulse of pure love shuttered out and engulfed the land, waking up Snow White and bringing light to the darkness" _

* * *

**Hahaha well I bet you were all expecting David to wake up right there! Not just yet! **

**Hope you liked it! And thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**There is still a lot to learn**

**AU. No curse. No Fairytale. Emma Nolan ends up pregnant. She struggles with her family coming to terms to her growing up and she must understand there is still a lot to learn.**

**THIS HAS BEEN HAUNTING ME ALL DAY SO I HAD TO GET IT DOWN! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT I DO HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**PLAYED A BIT WITH THIS! I WILL ALWAYS BE A WOODENSWAN SHIPPER BUT I LOVED NEAL TOO MUCH AS TO NOT HAVE A STORY WITH THAT SHIP.**

**I ADDED EMMA'S BROTHERS FROM MY OTHER STORY "MAKE IT RIGHT"**

**EMMA (17)**

**MICHAEL (13)**

**BRANDON "BRAN" (11)**

**SEBASTIAN (8)**

**SAMUEL "SAM" (3)**

**A/N: I know you hate me for taking moths uploading this! But my OUAT muses have been kind of missing lately. I thought I should finish this though. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 8

Michael had told me dad wasn't mad at me. Mostly he was just scared. Scared of the fact that I was been forced to grow up too soon. I'm almost 18 so that doesn't cut it for me. Still my dad had been forced to take care of me at 18 and I guess he wanted to keep me being his little girl for a while longer. Just as I finished reading to dad, my mom came into the room.

"Hi" she said taking a seat next to the. "What were you reading?"

"Snow white" I said ruining my fingers trough the book. "I know it's stupid"

"It's not" she said quickly caressing my cheek. "He loves that story"

"Is it because you kind of look like snow?"

"Maybe" she smiled. I loved it when she smiled.

"He's going to wake up you know"

"I know"

* * *

Neal found Michael reading a book. "Is it any good?"

He looked up. "It's Peter Pan" Neal smiled.

"That was my favorite story growing up" he smiled. Michael focused back on his book. Silence.

"What do you want?" The teen wasn't happy with Neal.

"Your sister said you needed someone to talk to" Neal smiled.

"Is that someone you?" Oh harsh. "No thanks"

"I'm just trying to help" Neal frowned.

"You know what?"Michael stood up. "I don't need your help"

* * *

"Hey Mary" Diane was there. Mary found it hard to believe. The woman was younger than Ruth and still it seemed that dealing with teenagers had taken the best of her.

"Oh my...Diane!" Mary wrapped her arms aruond her. "What are you..."

"Ruth" she said sweetly. Guilt washed over Mary. She should have been the one to call Diane.

"I'm sorry"

"You have a lot on your mind sweetie" Diane rubbed circles on her back. "It's fine" they both smiled.

"So how is he?"

"He hasn't woken up" she had sorrow in her voice. "It's been over a week"

"What did the doctor say " Diane smiled reassuringly.

" I don't even listen to what he says a anymore"

"Not until he tells you he's awake" Diane assessed.

"Yes"

* * *

Weeks passed and still no change came. Emma had been starting to show and people in school talked. They talked about poor little Emma whose father, a war hero had been in the hospital for almost two months and she had gone and gotten herself knocked up. Of course they talked about how history was repeating itself. Mary and David had been teenage parents, they had barely managed to make it out of college with a baby in hand.

"Just ignore it" August told Emma as they sat in the cafeteria for lunch. Emma glanced over at the tables as she heard whispers. Even the teachers talked. It was so...it made her feel like a whore. Had they talked like this when Mary had been pregnant?

"So I was thinking..." Ruby called Emma's attention. "We could go baby shipping?"

"Aww yeah, I mean..." Alex giggled excitedly

"Sorry, I can't, I have to make sure my brothers do homework"

Ruby frowned. Well there was that and the other thing was that she was avoiding the whole baby being a reality because she felt bad about David.

"I guess we could go this weekend."

"Whatever"

* * *

She would sit there. Hold his hand and pray. Cry and talk to him even though she knew he would not answer her. His face was scruffy like it had been when they were kids, his hair was getting a bit longer, showing off that curly hair he and Emma shared.

"So Emma says she and Neal are talking about names... She really likes Henry" Emma loved history. She and David would always read about pirates and kings and princess. Emma had said if she ever had a child she would like him to be named after a king, David had dreaded that she talked about babies, and yet they had both decided Henry was a good name. "Neal isn't so sure..."

* * *

Michael had always looked up to his father, he was in the army, he was a hero to many people, he knew that much, he vaguely remembered David's accident, not because he had been little, but because he would often store his feelings away, much like David and eventually explode. Needless to say that after his suspension, he didn't lose his temper anymore. Not on other kids anyway, he had taken on boxing to channel his emotions and he turned out to be really good at it, of course Mary thought it was barbaric but Archie and Granny advised her otherwise, a lot had charged for Michael and he needed to find his way to process it.

* * *

He could hear crying. Arguments and sometimes he would only listen to Emma read to him. He wanted to open his eyes, he couldn't do it. He wanted to reach for Mary's hand, she was too far away.

He didn't know long it had been since he had seen his wife's face or hear his children laugh. He wondered if Emma was okay? If Neal was being good to her?

The light hit his eyes as if it was fire. He blinked.

One.

Two.

He scanned his surroundings. The monitor next to him started beeping and a head snapped up.

"Daddy?"

**Okay guys so David is awake! Yay! I owe it to my muses to finish this story which will be in the upcoming weeks! Thanks to the ones reading this! **


End file.
